Code Z and Code C: Side Story
by avalon-chan
Summary: A series of short stories about Cloud and Zack's stay in Nibelheim. Told from both perspectives.
1. Code Z: 1

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Seven and its characters are property of Square-Soft.

Code Z and Code C: Side Story

By

Avalon-chan

Code Z: 1

I had never experienced something as agonizing as this. All my freaking injures in the Wutai war, nothing. SOLDIER training a walk in the park. There wasn't anything that I could even vague relate to the pain running through me at this moment. The first of several moments.

That crazy scientist had dunked me in a tank of undiluted mako strait from that creepy reactor. All I could remember of my mako bath was the feeling that my skin was burning off.

It was strange looking down at my arms. My skin was intact. Actually my uniform was fine. There wasn't even a drop of mako on it. Clothing seemed to have more resistance to the slim than I had.

After the mako had drained out of the tube I had collapsed against the glass wall of my very small prison. I didn't have the strength to do much more than sit there. Keeping my eyes open was the extent of my physical prowess.

It was funny the very thing that was suppose to grant strength had completely drained me of mine. All the better for Hojo.

The scientist hadn't been there when I final came back to my self. Who knows how long that had been? My mind was still buzzing with the after effects of the mako. Several empty spots had formed in my head where memories should be.

I wasn't really worried about that now. During the SOLDIER process the same thing happened. It was temporary. Then a very disturbing thought struck me.

The memory problems were temporary during a short bath but what after long term expose. Maybe your memory really did drift away or worse.

Sephiroth still had every memory in his head. He just went crazy. Was that going to be my fate in this crazy place?

What in the world did Hojo get by dipping me in mako? Me and... I had a feeling someone else was with me. I couldn't remember who.

My hands looked normal enough. I couldn't see my eyes in this position so it was impossible to see how bright they where glowing. Would the rest of my body start glowing from the mako.

I tried to shiver but my body just didn't have the energy. The monsters up at the reactor had been human once. Had that psycho put them through this treatment?

Mako was burning right under my skin like a wild fire. Who know what the junk was doing to my body right now? That psycho knew.

Taking my mind off that morbid topic I began trying to piece together what happened. I could clear remember seeing Nibelheim going up in flame. There had been bodies everywhere. Sephiroth had been one thorough mad man.

One of the bodies had been very familiar looking. He'd been wearing a trooper uniform. I was starting to remember him now.

Quiet kid, sporadic temper, not that bad though. We had meet when he was trying out for SOLDIER. What was his name? Something that started with a C.

Cloud, several more recent memories came flying into my tired mind. Sephiroth had almost killed me, then a really long period of darkness. Waking up in this tube confused out of my mind. Cloud was sitting in the other tub looking like a sullen teen.

That's who was in here with me. Cloud. His tube was right behind mine. I tried to turn my head in the direction of his tube quickly but my exhausted body took forever. Much to my annoyance I was only able to turn it half way in his direction.

I could clear remember how messed up he had been after all that Sephiroth had done. He'd been scared really scared just like me. He just didn't have SOLDIER training to hide it.

Hojo had been giving him the disturbing look I had ever seen. Those beady eyes burned with loath and something much darker. I was afraid Hojo had taken that all out on Cloud.

All I could see of him was the back of his spiky head. I felt jealous remember that he had been on the other side of the tube when it had been drained. The kid had more energy than I did.

He would have made a good SOLDIER. To bad he picked one of his many fights with a kid whose dad had influences. Sure he was a little violent at times but with some training he would have straightened out.

Cloud was a good guy just trying to prove something. A really tough guy. I had always wondered about that.

My jealously vanished Cloud was shaking. Using more effort than I really had I straightened trying to see him better.

From the back it looked like he was sitting hunched over his knees rocking back and forth. That was to creepy looking. Cloud looked like a crazy person in on of those horror movies Aeris hated.

Listening closely I could hear him mumbling incoherently under his breath. I was terrified. What had that freak done to Cloud?

Then it hit me. He had done the same thing he'd done to me.

After all this time I'd forgotten how bad mako screwed with your head the first time. Sure I remembered the memory loss but I hadn't thought about the noise. It felt like thousands of voices were screaming in your head and you couldn't hear one clearly.

For the SOLDIER process a training course was given for how to shut them out. Even after the process their where times when they would started up again. I was one of the luckier ones that could tune it out.

But Cloud hadn't gotten any training. I seriously doubted that Hojo would have given him any pointer. Hojo hadn't given us any warning so I didn't get a chance to even go over the basics.

I racked my mind trying to think of what to do. There where time when a SOLDIER when crazy from the voices weren't there procedures on what to do. Yeah but they all had to do with training.

There had to be something I could do. I couldn't just let Cloud get lost in all that mako drifting in his head. Maybe if I tried talking to him.

"Cloud," my voice came out reasonable strong at least Cloud should have heard it. He didn't respond at all. Sighing I tried again much louder. Nothing.

I was starting to get desperate now. Back in SOLDIER there were rumors of peoples brains getting eaten away by mako. Back I hadn't really believed them now I wasn't so sure.

"Cloud!" I screamed at him feeling my strength final returning to me. This time he did move. Not in a positive manner.

The blond seemed to pull tighter against his knees. At least now I know he could hear me. He probably thought I was one of the voice floating around his head. If I could get his attention maybe he would snap out of this.

I smashed my hand into the glass screaming his name at him. He just continued tightening into a little shaking ball.

Irritated, I punched the glass again getting the same response. I just know all I had to do was get his attention and he be ok.

Sliding away from the glass I planned on trying my last resort. My body wasn't very happy about the movement but I ignored it. If these didn't work I was all out of ideas.

I kicked the edge of the tube with all my strength and combat boots right at the spot where Cloud was sitting. The sound echoed painfully in my tube. I winced and covered my ears.

Nothing seemed to happen at first. I held my breath praying that he would wake up. The second began to drag into a minute.

Cloud jumped. If I hadn't been so scared I would have laugh. The mako was still slowing his brain down. I couldn't decide if I should feel relief or fear that the mako still had a strong effect on his mind. Did it even matter, Cloud had moved.

My joy was short lived as he turned to look at me. His blue eyes were glowing far to bright. It made me wonder what my own eyes looked like now.

I wasn't disturbed by the glow only a huge idiot wouldn't have expected that. Not even the abnormal brightness caught my attention.

He was looking at me just like a little kid who had seen something for the first. It wasn't that he didn't know who I was but he didn't know what I was. Mako it couldn't do something like that could it.

At least he wasn't frightened of me. His glowing eyes where filled with curiosity. We stared at each other for a second before I was able to shake myself out of shock. This was what I wanted. I could talk him back to himself.

Slowly, I made my way to the glass keeping our eyes locked. Looking at those eyes sent butterflies into my stomach. I was afraid that if I broke the contact he would go away.

Reaching the glass I tried to smile at him. It didn't hold very well but it was the best I had. "Hey Cloud." I spoke in a quiet voice not wanting to startle him. He tilled his head still regarding me as something interesting. I hoped that was good.

"Remember me Cloud," I kept using his name since he seemed to have forgotten it," I am Zack." No recognition flashed in his eyes. I wasn't going to give up. Cloud still had to be in there. I wouldn't believe mako had completely burned his brain away.

"Come on Cloud its me, Zack." Man, he wasn't even blinking. "Please Cloud." My voice came out sounding like a pathetic plead but it worked sort of.

For the first time Cloud blinked. Taking trying to take advantage of the action I pressed on.

"I am Zack, Cloud." He blinked again like he was waking up from a long dream. "Zack," his tiny whisper barely reached my ears but I had heard it.

Excitement raced inside of me threatening to tear me apart. I would have shouted or something if I wasn't afraid it would make Cloud to clam up.

"Your Zack." His voice was surer this time. Awareness was starting to filter into his eyes changing the curiosity into confusion.

I was grinning like a crazy fool but it didn't matter. Cloud was going to be ok. "Yes I am Zack. Your Cloud."

"I am Cloud." His voice came out slowly as he looked around the lab. "Where are we?" There was a tremble in his voice. I chose to ignore it. Cloud didn't like people thinking that he was weak.

Being scared didn't make me think he was weak. I was scared half out of my mind. I really couldn't image what Hojo was going to do to us. All I knew was that it wouldn't be pleasant. Sephiroth had told me stories about the man.

"We're in the lab." Had Sephiroth really been created here? No wonder he'd gone crazy. This place was making me crazy only after one dunk. Cloud was taking me even worse.

He was moving around better than I was but he looked worse than I felt. The tremble hadn't left him and his skin was inhumanly pale. I wondered briefly if it was from fear, cold, or pain.

Without any training he was having a very difficult time adjusting. Not that I was really doing that much better.

"Where are we?" The sluggish note in his voice troubled me. I wasn't a scientist but from what I know about mako it shouldn't be affecting him like this.

Had Hojo don't something more to him? Even people with mako poisoning didn't act like this. They were there or not. None of them we ever in this half state like Cloud.

I didn't want to think about little Cloud turning into one of those things in the reactor. What if it was worse? Hojo could be turning him into Sephiroth for all I know.

An amusing image of Cloud running around all in black burning stuff entered my mind. I almost laugh. It wasn't really funny. No it was far scarier. How would I even know it was happening?

Sephiroth had been a friend of mine. I didn't even know he was going crazy. Cloud and I were closer than Sephiroth and I. Maybe it would be easier for me to see it.

Concern started to grow in Cloud's eyes as he looked up at me. Whoops, I realized I hadn't answered him yet. Worrying him wouldn't help anything.

"In the lab under the mansion. Hojo decided to keep us as pets." It came out far more bitter than I wanted. Cloud didn't seem to notice though. He was still looking around the lab with a puzzled expression. This was the first time he had come down here I realized. "Who is Hojo?"

"The freak that turned Sephiroth into a raving psycho." That came out all wrong. I didn't even know if it had been Hojo's fault. Worrying about Cloud's mental state was really starting to affect me.

Cloud's eyes widen in terror. Scaring him hadn't been my intent.

I started thinking of a way to say that better when Cloud started whispering. "Sephiroth I..." To my surprise Cloud covered his mouth in terror. Guilt was written all over him. I was intrigued what could Cloud do to Sephiroth that would cause that reaction.

"What did you do?" Blue eyes looked away from mine in shame. "I didn't mean to...nothing else..." That was the most I could get from his mumbling. It was enough though. Had Cloud actually killed Sephiroth? The boy was still looking away mumbling to himself. "He killed mom...Tifa...angry...my fault"

"Cloud," I said his name sternly. I almost winced as he looked back up at me like a hurt puppy. "You did nothing wrong. This isn't your fault." He nodded more to appease me than anything else.

I sighed. Cloud was being so stubborn. We would have plenty of time down here for me to get him to realize that so I let it drop.

"Is he going to let us go?" My heart began to ache as I looked at Cloud's hopeful eyes. From all I had heard about Hojo he wasn't ever going to let us go. I had to tell Cloud something. He looked so bad.

"No but I am going to get us out of here. I promised." I meant that even if I wasn't sure how, on the Planet, I was going to do that. Cloud was my friend I wouldn't let that monster turn him into what ever he was planning.

"No matter what."


	2. Code C: 1

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Seven and its characters are property of Square-Soft.

Code Z and Code C: Side Story

By

Avalon-chan

Code C: 1

Everything hurt.

I am I alive.

The burning green was gone.

Why did everything hurt?

Cold. Icy air was biting into my skin.

I have skin.

Fire was burning under ice over. Their tearing me appeared.

Am I awake now?

A faint hazy was in front of me. I was more aware now. Aware what was that?

The air was so cold. I had wrapped my arms around my body but I was still cold.

My eyes felt like they were on fire. The same fire was coursing through my body.

Nothing was keeping me warm.

Fire did not belong inside of me. Did it?

Pain. There was a sound of gasp...from me. Little needles were jabbing into my insides twisting them around making them different.

No don't change me. I want to be me.

The fire didn't listen to me. No one listens to me.

More noises were coming from me now. Broken sobs.

Liquid was dripping from my eyes. Tears. They were called tears.

Shame. It hurt more than the fire or the cold. A foul substance started coming up my throat.

The hazy was going away. Things became clearer. Nothing made sense.

A large blob was across from me. What was that?

Safe. It would be safe over there. I had to go.

My body didn't want to move. I had to go to the blob.

I could feel myself moving. It hurt.

The pain increase the closer I got. My body screamed. I was screaming too.

I want to be safe.

Cold. A barrier blocked me. It did matter I could almost touch the blob. I leaned against the barrier my body gave out.

The pain was going away. The fire was dying. Were they leaving me alone now?

Noise a buzzing. It was worse than the fire and cold fighting. It was eating me.

I pulled my knees against my body.

Make it go away. Please go away.

Things were dancing across my vision. Green, fire, red, leave me alone. I want to be alone. I didn't mean too.

Please. Shame. Fire.

The buzzing was increase drowning me. Don't eat me.

"Cloud." A new noise it was louder than the buzzing. It wasn't familiar.

"Cloud." There it was again. What did it mean? The buzzing was starting to increase.

"Cloud." It made the buzzing worse.

Go away. I pulled tighter on my knees. Leave me alone.

Another noise came from out side the buzzing. I didn't recognize it anymore than the first. The buzzing was so angry.

_Mine._ No, no, no. It was closing in on me. Please don't, I want to be me. _Mine._ I won't be yours.

Thud.

**_Get out!_** It was gone. I was alone. That noise had saved me.

I turned around curious to see what saved me. I could see the barrier now. It was transparent stained with green.

The blob was looking at me. It wasn't a blob. What was it?

The thing was looking at me too. Did it know what I was?

Slowly it began to move towards me. I wasn't afraid. It had saved me from the buzzing. I know it was safe.

It stopped before it got to my barrier. There seemed to be a barrier in front of it too. Had it heard the buzzing?

"Hey Cloud." Sound was coming out of its mouth like the sound that had come out of my mouth.

"Remember me Cloud. I am Zack." Was it like me? It had arms I had arms. Noises came out of its mouth. Barriers surround it too. We were the same thing. What was that?

"Come on Cloud its me, Zack." I was trying to communicate me. How did I do that back? If I didn't make sounds back would it leave me alone?

I want it to stay.

"Please Cloud." This thing knows me. I think I know it too. We meet at Shinra. Friends. My only friend.

"I am Zack." It seemed like a blanket was being lifted from by mind. Things were coming together.

"Zack." That was his name. He was a SOLDIER. I wanted to be a SOLDIER but I failed. That hurt.

"Your Zack." He kept telling me not to worry I could try again after I screwed up. I had to make it. Tifa thought I was in SOLDIER I had to get in.

Zack seemed happy a big grin was stretching over his face. I was confused how could Zack be so happy.

Wasn't he confused like I was? I wished I could be like Zack. Being confused was scary. I wanted to be strong like Zack.

Why couldn't I be strong?

"Yes I am Zack. Your Cloud." Cloud that was me. I knew who I was. I know everything. My brain didn't seem right.

We were in a very strange place. It looked like a crazy library. There weren't any windows. We were in strange tubes like animals.

Why were we in tubes?

I wasn't going to be afraid. I was going to be strong. "Where are we?" My voice trembled but Zack didn't notice.

I didn't want him to think I was weak.

"We're in the lab." The lab, that didn't sound good. My body was still trembling. It wouldn't stop no matter how hard I tried to make it. I had to think about something else.

"Where are we?" My voice sound wrong like my mind was wrong. I wanted to be stronger not wrong. How could I be in SOLDIER if my mind was messed up?

Zack couldn't know how messed up I was. He would leave me alone like everyone else.

Something was wrong with Zack?

Instead of answering my question he just stared into space. Was he messed up to? I couldn't handle that.

This was my fault.

Everything was my fault.

"In the lab under the mansion. Hojo decided to keep us as pets." I hadn't imagined the lab looking like this. People used to make dares to come down here.

Had I been dared?

The buzzing was coming back quieter now. It was waiting.

Leave me alone.

I couldn't tell Zack.

Zack. He made it go away the last time.

Think of something to say.

It hurt to uses Zack like this. I wasn't strong.

He said something about Hojo. I didn't know that name.

"Whose Hojo?" Zack sounded bitter when he answered. "The freak that turned Sephiroth into a raving psycho."

Sephiroth. Endless green that was were I throw him. My idol.

"Sephiroth I..." I covered my mouth to keep it from saying what I did. I couldn't tell Zack.

They were friends.

I promised not to get into fights.

"What did you do?" I couldn't look at Zack anymore. The buzzing. It was coming back.

Images danced across my eyes.

Mom. He killed mom. Burn our house to the ground. I wasn't strong enough.

There was Tifa lying on the ground. Tifa. I broke my promise. She was across Mount Nibel. Did she find her mom?

It was all my fault. If I was a SOLDIER I could have stopped him.

I was so anger. I shouldn't have killed him. Then Zack wouldn't be here.

It was my fault.

"Cloud," Zack was angry. I looked at him even though I didn't want to. "You did nothing wrong. This isn't your fault." He was wrong. It was all my fault. I nodded though so he wouldn't worry.

Zack couldn't worry about me.

I wasn't important.

"Is he going to let us go?" Hojo wouldn't keep Zack. I killed Sephiroth not Zack. He'd let Zack go.

"No but I am going to get us out of here I promised." The hazy started coming back. Zack was becoming the blob again.

He was talking. I couldn't hear he. The buzz was too loud.

Leave me alone.


End file.
